<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zsaszle-not? by ModSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463755">Zsaszle-not?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul'>ModSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between the Lines [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Established Relationship, Fake tumblr ask, Late night cuddles, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Protective!Victor, Sex Positive Asexual Character, gotham is real, jealous!Edward, mentions of depression, real gothamite explaining fictional events</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some curious shippers want to know if their favorite ever had a chance.</p><p>Or: That morning Victor borrowed cereal from an elderly neighbor to have breakfast in bed with Oswald and Ed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between the Lines [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zsaszle-not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a larger series I still have to write.<br/>What you need to know:<br/>- Every part of this ask-stories consists of three parts: The Tumblr-post, the flashback to what really happened, Ed's and/or Os' reaction to the post/memory.<br/>- They started dating after Reunification, by the time the questions are asked they have been married for about a decade.<br/>- The Flash went back in time with files upon files on the DC characters &amp; inspired the comic universe, while Batman made sure that any information regarding it would not appear in Gotham, meaning: The comics, movies and shows exist in the world, while the Rogues are non the wiser.<br/>- When Penguin &amp; Riddler figured this out they made someone write their version which in turn was used as basis for the show Gotham.<br/>- After they made a spectacular appearance at a Comic Con, revealing themselves to be real, people started questioning what is real and what is fictional.<br/>- A Tumblr savy Gothamite ended up answering those questions(, as Batmans information block had been cleared after Penguin guilt tripped him into doing so).<br/>- All asks are stand alone - if they refer to things happening in other Fics, those will be linked(, once I publish them).<br/>- The above mentioned things will become their own Fics, including the actual introduction to the Tumblr-user in chapter four of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163706">Gotham Conspiracy</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody"><span class="tungleurl">YesILiveInTHEGotham</span> <span class="tungleask"> <span class="tungleasker"><b>Anonymous</b> asked:</span>So with Nygmobblepot/Riddlebird being the real deal is there word Penguin dated anyone else besides Nygma? Like what about Gobblepot, Zsazlepot and Freezewald, did that ever happen? </span> <span class="tungletext"> Again: You do realize you're talking about real people, right? </span><span class="tungletext"> Anyway, let's go by "pairing".<br/>
<strong>Freezewald</strong>: Fries is a recluse, if he shows up he needs supplies or is bored - and from what I can tell, not interested in anyone.<br/>
<strong>Gobblepot</strong>: Honestly? No clue. The books suggest some kind of hero-worship, but if that was enough for Penguin to develop a crush on him? Beat's me.<br/>
<strong>Zsazslepot</strong>: There is definitely something there. At Pride they share a kiss and they are definitely close, but to what extent I'm not sure. Though, you should read up on the whole Sofia-thing, as that pretty much shows HOW loyal he is to Penguin! (Book 3 - Caged; Chapter 3 - Allies) </span> <span class="tungletags"> <span class="tungletag">#Real Gothamite Talking</span><span class="tungletag">#Gotham is real</span> <span class="tungletag">#Shipping</span><span class="tungletag">#Penguin and Riddler are married</span> </span> <span class="tunglenotes"> 101.010 notes </span> </p>
</div><p>~~~</p><p>Ed jostled awake as something heavy landed on the bed and his stomach. Before his eyes could even focus he heard the rustle of sheets beside him and the familiar click of a gun's safety. Quickly he grabbed his glasses on the beside table, then he heard Oswald growl in frustration.<br/>
"Victor, what the hell? I could have shot you!" Oswald reprimanded the assassin that Ed could now see lying on the bed covers between them.<br/>
"Not with that aim." Victor chuckled and used his finger to push the barrel of the gun several centimetres toward his head. "Now we're talking."<br/>
Oswald huffed and put the gun away, before leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here, Victor?" His voice was oddly calm for having been woken up this abruptly.<br/>
"Late night cuddles?" Like a dog asking for belly scratches, the assassin had turned onto his back to look up at Oswald.<br/>
Ed saw the wide grin on his face, even in the dim moonlight shining through the partly opened curtains. They looked at each other for quite some time, before Oswald turned to Ed with an eyebrow raised in question. He did not know what to say or do and it must have shown on his face, as Oswald sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but I won't have you crinkle your suit just because you're too lazy to take it off!"<br/>
"Yay!" The assassin exclaimed with far too much enthusiasm for the middle of the night and pushed himself up with his arms to land on his feet in front of the bed.<br/>
Ed was pretty sure he would never understand how the man could be that athletic.<br/>
"There are hangers in the closet over there," Oswald directed Victor, then slid down beneath the covers again.<br/>
The questions buzzed in Ed's head and he wanted to understand what was happening. Yet, before he was able to formulate any of them Victor had stripped down to his boxers and a voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Oswald had seen the other wearing even less in far less innocent situations than a mere sleepover. Another part of his brain registered the scars on the assassin's torso. So different from his own in their neatness. He counted a good dozen of completed tallies on each arm and the chest before Victor caught him staring. Ed turned away, putting his glasses back on the bedside table. Without concern for the mattress Victor stepped onto the bed and walked to the top, where he flopped down and got underneath the covers, immediately turning towards Oswald.<br/>
"Hey, you still awake?" He poked him into the cheek.<br/>
Oswald only grumbled, his face hidden in the pillow.<br/>
"You think he'd be up for negotiating threesome-terms one day?" Victor continued regardless.<br/>
Ed gulped. Oswald and him had barely started dating, let alone fully explored what they had. He felt panic constrict his breathing, clawing at his chest. In direct comparison Oswald would realize even more that-but he could not finish the thought as he heard Oswald lift himself up again. "Go to sleep, Victor," he commanded, "you too, Ed." Then he settled back down.<br/>
Without another word Victor scooted closer and from the movement of the blanket Ed was sure he was putting his arms around Oswald, who in turned hugged the assassin. Ed could only watch the display before him.<br/>
When Oswald had admitted that the two of them had had an arrangement over the years, Ed had felt the pang of jealousy, but seeing them like this, so close and comfortable, it just made his blood boil. Made him want to reach for the knife beneath his own pillow and- a hand was swatting at him, distracting him from his thoughts. Ed looked down and it was Victor who grabbed his hand, once he had found it, and pulled. Startled by the strength Ed fell down into the pillow, but there was no time for complains as Victor reached across him to pull Ed's other arm around himself. Flush against the assassin's back he caught the smirk on Oswald's face across Victor's head. Well, two could play that game. Ed leaned up and kissed Oswald on the corner of his lips not hidden by the pillow. Oswald lifted his head for a proper kiss, but they were deterred by a whiny "And where's my good night's kiss?"<br/>
Oswald guffawed into the kiss, breaking it and placed another one on Victor's head. "Sleep well."<br/>
Victor nuzzled further into Oswald's embrace while pulling Ed with him. Oswald's right hand rested on Ed's arm, while his left held Victor. Putting his own right arm underneath Oswald's head made Ed feel at least a little bit more connected. In this tangle of limbs it came as a surprise that Ed felt content enough to fall back asleep.</p><p>Slowly Ed opened his eyes to the bright sunshine, when his brain caught up with what he remembered of last night. He sat up against the head board and looked around. No Victor in sight. Just Oswald still huddled into his nest of blankets, only a tuft of hair poking out. Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes. He would not put it passed himself to have made up the whole thing.<br/>
"You thin'ng too loud," Oswald mumbled peeking up at him.<br/>
"I had the weirdest dream," Ed told him, letting his hands fall into his lap.<br/>
"'it involve Vi'tor crashin fo' sleep? 'fraid tha'was real." Grumbling and stretching Oswald sat up as well.<br/>
"So, is that part of your arrangement? Not being there when the other wakes up, I mean." Ed could not resist asking, he had so many questions.<br/>
"We rarely made it to the falling asleep together part." Oswald chuckled, kneading his hands.<br/>
"So the cuddling is new?"<br/>
"That started during the isolation." Oswald rubbed the sleep from his eye, careful not to disturb the medic patch resting atop his injury. "It was just nice to have someone watch your back, while you completely let go. It was usually me doing that as those were pretty much the only times I could take a full dosage of pain killers without fearing someone would use my vulnerability to attack me, while I was out cold."<br/>
"I see," Ed merely acknowledged. "So, why do you think he came here last night?"<br/>
Oswald was silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "I'm never quite sure, when it comes to him," he eventually admitted. "It could be that he has yet to find new sources of trust and just wanted a night's full of sleep in a save environment. It might be, he is still worried about my condition," Oswald paused his reasoning and quickly added: "Or he just wanted to cuddle." Shrugging his shoulders he put a small smile on his face, but Ed was sure he was thinking about the same thing. If it had not been for the soldiers turning against Dorrance, the man before him would have willingly put his life on the line to protect this hellhole of a city and the horrible people living within it.</p><p>Their melancholy was interrupted by the door handle forcefully opening and the door being pushed open. Again Oswald grabbed for his gun, but came up empty, just as Ed could not find his knife.<br/>
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Victor apologized, looking over his shoulder, before turning around, balancing a standing tray with bowls and steaming cups.<br/>
"Victor, where-" Oswald started, but cut himself off, when the assassin nodded towards the bedside table. "Took some precautions. Your aim might be way off, but you might not make the same mistake twice," he explained nonchalantly and stepped onto the bed again.<br/>
Ed only had a brief moment to find his own weapon beside himself before Victor gracefully sat down between them, already wearing his suit again. The tray stood over his stretched legs and Ed could now see what was inside the bowls.<br/>
"Victor, where did you get the cereal?" Oswald asked the question that was on his mind as well, seeing that neither of them ate them for breakfast so they did not have any.<br/>
"Your neighbour, quite lovely," the assassin merely provided handing them each a cup and a bowl.<br/>
"Please tell me you haven't threatened her," Oswald pleaded in exhaustion, taking a deep inhale of his tea.<br/>
"I'd never threaten an old lady!" Victor actually sounded offended.<br/>
Ed had to chuckle, remembering the disguise he had used to extract the information about Martin's whereabouts from the other.<br/>
"Don't laugh, your get-up was ridiculous," Victor commented waving a spoon at him.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Oh! Right, you never told me how that happened!" Oswald exclaimed beside them, excitement shining through his voice.<br/>
"You knew?" Was all Ed could add to the conversation. Why had Victor played along, if he had recognized him?<br/>
"Yeah." The assassin shrugged, then turned towards Oswald to ask him with a mouth full of cereal: "You never told him?"<br/>
"Oh," Oswald hemmed and hawed. "He never asked."<br/>
"Asked what?" Ed was still completely lost.<br/>
"Why I'm back at his side." Victor looked at him as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.<br/>
Maybe it was and yet. "I guessed he just forgave you, because you're useful to him. Just like Butch and Barbara before you."<br/>
"You do have a habit of doing that," Victor declared towards Oswald.<br/>
"Shut up," the other mumbled, shoving a spoon full of cereal and milk into his mouth.<br/>
"So why then?" Ed finally managed to ask.<br/>
"Never betrayed him."<br/>
"Bu-but you hunted him for Sofia and shot at him?" Ed was at a loss.<br/>
"And never hit him. I never miss." Victor sounded emotionless, as if he was talking about the weather not about switching sides in a perceived betrayal. "Shooting people you love is bad form," he added flatly and Ed thought he could see a glimpse of something even darker in the other's eyes than he was used to seeing there.<br/>
The words hit home. They were not just a friendly jab, but a full on assault on what Ed had done to Oswald, while simultaneously confirming that the arrangement was more to Victor then Oswald had told him. He wanted to say something, defend himself, explain his actions or at least tell the other that Oswald had decided to be with him instead, but regardless of how many times he opened and closed his mouth, nothing came out.<br/>
"Don't worry, I'm not going to take him away from you. Not into dating," Victor spoke into the silence, wolfing down his breakfast as if he expected anyone to take it away from him any second. "Though when you're ready I wouldn't mind putting that threesome back on the table," was apparently the end of the discussion, as his next question was directed at the bowl Ed still held in his hands. "You're going to eat that?"</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ed smirked as he entered their private quarters above the Lounge. "Good, you're both here."<br/>
Oswald looked up from the security detail he was working on with Victor. After greeting his husband with a quick kiss, he put the phone down for Oswald to read.<br/>
"What's with those silly names?" Oswald commented with a sigh, skimming through it.<br/>
"What names?" Victor asked craning his neck to get a glimpse at the screen as well until Oswald turned it around for him.<br/>
"We," Oswald waved between himself and Victor, "are apparently Zsaszlepot."<br/>
"Why not Cobbleasz? Sounds way more fun," Victor suggested with a wide grin, causing Oswald to groan and cover has face with his hands.<br/>
"Why are they - what did they call it? Delivering? - me with everyone anyway?" Oswald made a wide gesture with his hand, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.<br/>
"Because you're quite the loveable person," Ed answered, hugging his husband from behind, his hands resting on Oswald's chest, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.<br/>
Oswald snorted. "Something you, my dear, took quite a while to realize." He turned his head to come face to face with Ed, his hands holding onto Ed's arms.<br/>
"I was young and didn't know what love is," Ed defended himself and pecked Oswald's lips.<br/>
"Isn't that a song?" Victor wondered out loud, drawing their attention towards him.<br/>
"Possibly?" Ed had thought about it for a moment, but modern music was not his style. "It also might be due to the fact that your actor is really cute and incredibly talented," Ed voiced another thought on the matter, rubbing circles onto Oswald's lower chest and belly.<br/>
"While that may be, why are they still so insistent after knowing what I really look like?" Oswald's voice broke at the sentiment, pulling away from Ed.<br/>
Ed hurried to sit down on the chair to his right and took Oswald's hand in his. In his periphery he saw Victor mimic his gesture, both of them fully aware of Oswald's dark moods and self-deprecating tendencies. "You are magnificent," Ed announced and kissed the purple and black engagement ring his husband still wore alongside the green and black wedding band on his other hand.<br/>
"Yeah. What he says," Victor eloquently chimed in, his fingers tracing the back of the hand he held. "Seriously though, did you ever think about hooking up with the other Victor?"<br/>
Oswald spluttered for a moment before he vehemently denied it.<br/>
"Just making sure." The grin on Victor's face was just the right amount of playful to ruffle Oswald's feathers without actually causing any harm.<br/>
It time and again surprised - and sometimes scared - Ed how well the three of them knew each other's buttons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this look into their dynamic.<br/>For a while I thought I should post this after covering my head canons for Zsaszlepot, but I think learning all this through Ed's eyes first isn't too bad either. Most of them will be covered in a separate fic, just about them, but also in one about the untold things from No Man's Land and one about the time skip.</p><p>I briefly mentioned the arrangement in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088644">Under A</a> and Oswald's dark moods are covered in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067962">Melancholia</a>, so feel free to check those  out if you haven't already.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>